


Macarons

by Anonymous



Category: I'm the Grim Reaper (Webcomic)
Genre: "I care about you you fucking asshole", Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I live for their friendship honestly, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, brook is terrible with emotional shit but its still sweet, dramatic alley shit again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Brook cheers Scarlet up after an argument with Chase.
Relationships: Brook/Scarlet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	Macarons

Tracking Satan's newest toy down wasn’t difficult at all, not after so many months of watching her from the rooftops.

Brook stopped in front of an alley, listening to the quiet sniffles emanating from within. He paused, unsure how to react.

He... wasn’t any good at consoling others. Until very recently, he had thought of the whole ordeal of caring about anyone as a waste. 

Even as he buried his hesitance and stepped into the alley, he wasn’t entirely sure what drove him to try and comfort her.

Scarlet was sitting huddled in a corner, face buried in her knees. She didn’t look up as Brook approached her, his footsteps softly ringing out from the concrete.

“G-go away, Chase… I don’t w-want to t-talk to you…”

“It isn’t Chase, dumbass.”

That startled her. Scarlet suddenly looked up and turned towards Brook, eyes still wet, in confused silence.

“...Why?”

“Oh for the love of fucks- I just thought it would be terrible if- I mean...J-Just shut up and don’t ask me...” 

Brook scrambled to change the topic before remembering what he had brought. He quickly pulled the box he had brought from the bakery out of its plastic bag and shoved it towards her. 

“...Cookie?”

Scarlet didn’t hesitate before grabbing a few sugar cookies and stuffing one in her mouth. Brook took the opportunity to take a macaron for himself and sit next to her, awkwardly avoiding eye contact.

“I…overheard a little of what happened.”

Scarlet stopped chewing for a second, but allowed Brook to continue.

“Chase is exhausted right now, so it wasn’t your fault; he was just being a dick in general.”

She didn't respond, just stared at the ground.

“Don’t look so glum. He’ll probably realize how much of a shitbag he was being right when he wakes up, and go running to find you so he can grovel for forgiveness. Just give it time.”

After a few seconds of silence, spare the distant car horns and crowds, Scarlet spoke, her voice still rough and wavering. 

“...Do you really think so?”

“...So dense. You saw how he threw himself between you and that angel back there. He cares about you much more than you think.”

Encouraged by her silence, Brook continued.

“And it isn’t just him. You know as well as I do that you weren’t going to stay in this alley forever.”

A small smile ghosted Scarlet’s lips. She seemed to be a bit more relaxed than before Brook had arrived. 

Scarlet brushed off the tear tracks gracing her face with her sleeve. 

“You know, you’re not so bad when you’re not ripping my limbs off.”

The ribbons on Brook’s head drooped to his sides, and he turned to stare at the ground. 

“If you ever mention this again, I’ll do just that,” Brook threatened.

Unconvincingly, of course.

Scarlet snorted and reached for a macaron. Brook snatched it out of her hand.

“...The macarons are for me.”

Scarlet burst out laughing at that, before her face settled into something more serious.

“Thank you, Brook. Really.”

Brook’s voice was uncharacteristically quiet as he looked away and replied.

“Don’t mention it.”

The two sat in comfortable silence, listening to the near-constant din of their city in the distance.

“Anyways,” Brook started, his voice having regained its usual bravado, “as I was saying, I bought most of these for me, and if you touch the macarons, especially the chocolate ones, I’ll fucking kill you.”

“As if you could, you little bitch. I’d kick your ass.”

“Funny, that’s not how it went the first time we met.”

“Keep talking shit and I’ll show you how it’ll go next time, rabbit.”

The sounds of their squabbling filled the previously lonely alley, driving away the shadows that had begun to gather.


End file.
